She's the one
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Summary: The sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is virtually untouchable and there is only one living person who can get away with landing a hit on him, his little pink haired wife. -For EternalRoses, Thank you for the prompt!


**She's the one**

_TO: __**EternalRoses**__- thank you so much for giving me this great idea! I just couldn't help myself~ I never can with anything that cute… doesn't matter though; I just hope you enjoy the one-shot and desperately wish it lives up to your expectations!_

_Disclaimer: Me-Own Naruto? I wish I did…_

_Summary: The sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is virtually untouchable and there is only one living person who can get away with landing a hit on him, his little pink haired wife._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was many things- The Hokage, jinchuuriki, a loyal friend, someone anyone could count on in a time of need- the list just went on and on, ever expanding as he made his way through life.

The most important though, was the he was virtually untouchable. With countless allies scattered across the nations, friends that would die for him and his own power thrown into the mix- no one ever stood a chance to lay a finger on him without extreme consequences. Well almost, there was only one living person that could land a hit on the blond haired Kyuubi host and live to tell the tale, the only one that could make him feel like a twelve year old again.

And that was his little pink haired wife.

It didn't matter that he could beat kakashi in a spar or that he'd defeated Pein the so called 'Kami' of the new world, she could always knock him down a peg or two- her years of training paying off just as much as his. With the extremely low fatality rates any team she went with had, he often wondered if she just scared the enemy off with her temper, cursing them out and swinging a fist or two in their direction.

The blond knew her hits hurt, having been on the receiving end of them for years.

But it never bothered him when her fist sent his body through a wall, a hospital trip almost always required afterward if she refused to heal him. He adored her, everything about her- from her temper and caring nature to her pastel pink hair, nothing could ever shadow his love for her. His Sakura loved him too, he just never shook the habit of annoying her- mostly just to see her eyes light up with that fire he loved so much. Not that she knew that…

The 27 year old Hokage had married her shortly before accepting his position three years ago, the happiness in his sky blue eyes when she had said yes almost sent her to tears, profusely apologising for her attitude when they were younger. He had waved it away though, saying it never mattered to him, that he had seen something in the pinkette that just made his young mind know she was the one for him.

It had taken until they hit 18 for her to finally agree to give him a chance, consenting only with the condition that if it didn't work out- they could still be best friends. That condition was never needed though, as he did everything in his power to show her what she really meant to him, that he would have done anything for her, and he still would.

Anything to keep her safe and happy

Sasuke had been dealt with after they had brought his unconscious body back at 17, dragging him behind them by his feet- making sure to hit every rock they could find on the way. Tsunade had sealed his chakra, banning him from shinobi life until such a time as he could be trusted again. The last Uchiha was currently being forced to go through the chuunin exams again, never having graduated from genin before he left. Just the thought of his friend being forced to complete D-rank missions always sent Naruto into fits of laughter, making sure that he always kept the most repetitive and demeaning missions for him. Just his own revenge for the trouble he and the rest of team seven went through to bring him back to the village.

That didn't stop him from having the Uchiha as his best man, making sure to keep the position as far from Sai as he could. Thank kami for small mercies; he loved the guy like a brother but he'd seen the speech the emotionless man had written up 'just in case'…

Naruto had put his all into making the wedding everything Sakura deserved, writing his own vows and stumbling over them as he gazed into her deep emerald eyes, silently in awe over what was finally occurring. The first kiss they'd shared as a married couple had brought tears to both of their eyes, neither caring about the audience they had as they broke apart with a laugh of glee, Naruto picking up his wife and spinning around until he almost fell with dizziness.

Their married life had passed smoothly, the odd hiccup here and there as usual. But it never lasted for long, her treating him to ramen in Ichiraku's new restaurant and the blond bringing her flowers with the best chocolate he could find.

Yes, he was as happy as he could be, and he would never regret anything that brought her into his arms.

He would do it all again in a heartbeat.

"NARUTO!" his little pinkette screamed as she violently kicked down his office door, unhinging it as it made an imprint on the wall. Knocked from his thoughts the blond looked from her blazing eyes to the smirking Uchiha behind her before swallowing audibly and raising his hands in defence.

If only someone had warned him about the mood swings _BEFORE_ he got her pregnant… oh well, he still loved her, punched through the window or not.

It would never change.

* * *

_SO~ I hope you enjoyed reading it~_

_Please review and tell me what you thought of it! But no Flames or just commenting on what you think is wrong with this __FANFICTION__!_


End file.
